


Back To Back

by HikariMat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pining!zoro, Reunions, Wano Arc (One Piece), ZoSan Month, ZoSan Month 2019, ZoSan is BACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: Zoro was not prepared to see Sanji again like that, not when he hadn't fully accepted his feelings yet.





	Back To Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerxFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/gifts).



> Inspired by [Bruce's one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970330) as usual (also translated by her), and on my boys reunion after 6 fucking years. sz

Zoro had never been the kind who cared how much time he spent away from someone, in fact, the further away people were from him, the better he felt. He was not sociable, he didn’t appreciate people getting too close.

Until Sanji appeared in his life.

The bastard insisted on getting in a fight with him for absolutely anything and they fought like two kids. Zoro hated that cook and every now and then he wondered how great it would be if he had never entered the crew. But no, of course, Luffy had to insist Mister Amazing Eyebrows joined them, just because he cooked minimally, and everyone so far in the ship was a complete disaster in the kitchen.

Sanji's food was average, he could swallow it at least...it was edible. That was what he tried to convince himself at every meal, denying that it was even better than the last one. If he were honest, the damn blond was the best cook in the world.

And such things irritated Zoro.

Why he had to be so perfect? It was enough to be beautiful, not that he thought that about him, he just heard people talk. Intelligent too. A strategist. And a damn Don Juan.

He couldn’t point out when that attitude started to piss him off. Maybe from the moment he’d laid eyes on him. Sanji was a flirty bastard that courted any pair of breasts and that made Zoro mad. Why did he have to throw himself at every damn woman they met? And worse, to allow himself to be used by all of them as if he were a doormat, a rug to be stepped on. Sanji was no slave to anyone! He didn’t have to act that way.

Every detail about the cook irritated him.

When the blonde did not pay attention to his own battle to take care of his injuries, Zoro wanted to punch him. When he vanished out of nowhere to go after Robin, Zoro wanted to punch him. When the damn den den mushi rang and it was him, saying that he was on the train with Robin, but also with several enemies, Zoro wanted to punch him.

The worst was when the jerk hinted that he was worried about him.

Tsc. As if he were. He didn’t care.

But he still wanted to punch him.

The pinnacle was when stupid idiot dared to come between Zoro and Kuma to defend him. It wasn’t for Luffy or the crew, it was for him. Only for him. How dumb could he be? Sanji was not weak as Zoro claimed him to be in their arguments, but he was in a very poor shape. He couldn’t stand an attack from Kuma. He had to put Sanji to sleep. How dare he say his dream was better than his and simply give up his own life like that?

Zoro was annoyed. He would make Sanji find the damn All Blue, even if he had to build one for him.

When they met again after two years, he really tried to be indifferent, but how could he after so many things? He cared, he missed him, even though both of them tried to prove otherwise. He thought of the bastard most of the time. He knew long ago their relationship was no longer just friendship or rivalry.

Sanji was his life. He didn’t know when or how, it just happened.

And fuck, when he knew the blond was going to get married, his world collapsed. It shouldn’t be like this. He was not supposed to marry someone he barely knew.

It should be Zoro.

He was anxious to see the blond again, and even as he searched desperately for him in Zou, Sanji wasn’t there. He obviously wanted to know what was going on, and even his captain realized how much he cared.

Or rather, he didn’t give a fuck. Who cared about the curly? It's not like he wanted to see him, it's not like he was missing him, it's not like he was worried about the bastard or anything.

Hah... Not even Zoro was believing that farce his mind was trying to create.

He wanted so badly to go after him, but he would probably take him in his arms and drag him away from that island and such an attitude would cause a problem with a Yonkou.

He got pissed when he learned that Luffy had already caused such a problem and regretted that he hadn’t gone. He was a coward when it came to the cook.

His biggest shock was when he saw the captain wandering about Wano... Alone. He wanted to ask if the blonde was all right, if he had come back with him, but he didn’t have the guts. Luffy was already very attentive to his feelings, Zoro couldn’t give any indication that he wanted his relationship with Sanji to go to another level.

In Wano, he was expressionless all the time. He didn’t feel like fighting, so much that he was wounded. Women grabbed him all the time and made him uncomfortable, he hated it. He hated that contact. He didn’t like unknown women touching him.

But his apathy disappeared. What's the problem with these people? What were they doing to that country? That raged Zoro, however, nothing irritated him more like a son of a bitch trying to kill a grieving child. Veins leapt from his forehead and before any damage was done to the little one, he moved to defend the kid.

He just didn’t expect that he would finally find the man who was driving him crazy, coming out of nowhere and protecting the girl the same way he did.

He knew they were the same, but he wasn’t ready. Their eyes met and they only conveyed hatred, and both knew that it was not hatred for the each other, but for the situation. He was not ready, definitely. It was as if a whirlwind of feelings was born within him and he couldn’t deny it. Not anymore. This was where he wanted to be. He wanted to stand by him and never let him go again.

With each new encounter, Zoro realized how he needed Sanji.

And how much he loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. sz


End file.
